


The Monster inside

by Kakashisith



Category: Ghost Rider (2007), The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Demons Are Assholes, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, GhostRine - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Topping from the Bottom, WolveRider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are bad times everywhere, some powerful Demons are around and X-Men need some help. A good friend of Logan shows up and things get weird... Also Kurt isn`t sure about his relationship with Kitty.<br/>You can read all my stuff at : https://kakashisith.wordpress.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting a friend in dark times

Kurt Wagner was washing his back, while thinking about Kitty. They`d been together only a month or so, Kurt really seemed to like her.  
*I love her sexy body. As a man I can`t get enough of her...* he thought, while massaging his scalp,* she`s so sexy, so agile, like a cat.*  
He stepped to the floor, scratching his left ear.  
*Sex with her feels really good. Even after doing it for hours, I don`t get bored.*  
He didn`t want to admit, but he still sometimes thought about Logan. The older man had just left, telling that he wanted to be left alone. It had happened almost a year ago. At first Kurt felt depressed and betrayed, but then Kitty came to comfort him.  
They became friends and then something more.  
*It must be love.* Kurt kept telling himself, but he wasn`t really sure about it at all. Maybe he just wanted someone to replace the feelings he had against Logan? Kitty didn`t seem to mind it... But then again... he remembered the good times he had with Logan, the rough sex, his smell... Sometimes he missed Logan`s touch so hard, that it hurt. And so, he decided to bury his true feelings.  
*Put this behind you, Nightcrawler!* he ordered himself.* Logan isn`t coming back.*

*Putting on a bold front for all I`m worth... finding reasons, having targets, trying to survive. I feel if I don`t live that way, I`ll collapse. The past, punishment, life... *  
Johnny Blaze was sad and dissapointed in his life and himself. Everything seemed so pointless. The Spirit of Vengeance, Zarathos, inside him was sometimes getting control over Johnny`s mind and then he didn`t know, what he had done. Or if he had killed someone...Now Zarathos had been awake much more lately, more dirty souls were around. Not getting to sleep enough made Johnny tired and angry. One part of him needed to rest desperately, the other part wanted to chase Demons instead. He chased the dirty Demons in night-time and slept all days long.  
Somehow he had driven next to a bar. He stifled a small yawn.  
*What is this place?* he wondered. Then he saw a small sign- Welcome to Laughlin city. The so-called city was really a seedy looking dive for big drivers and the generally not so nice. Johnny shrugged his shoulders. He had a feeling, that trouble was coming up soon. Johnny was going to be sick. Carter Slade had told him to go to Laughlin city! This city wasn`t even mentioned on the map. Johnny had expected a cheesy little town to hide himself for a while. This was FAR from what he wanted!  
Johnny had only stood there a few moments, when the heat suddenly overcame him. Wincing, he hurried to the bar and found a seat. Stuffing his leather-jacket and gloves to the table, he waved the bartender over.  
Big and sweaty, just like everybody else there, the bartender wiped his calloused fingers off on a rag and stomped over to Johnny. "What can I do fer yah, honeycake?"  
*Honeycake?* Anger rankled through Johnny, but he forced himself to stay calm, not to let Zarathos out. "Got any soda?" he shouted over clamor of voices and clinking classes and cheering... and strange thunking sounds?  
The bartender arched an eyebrow at Johnny. "What?"  
"Soda! Do you have any Coke?"  
"Why dontchya want a beer?"  
"I don`t drink beer! Gimme a soda, please?"  
The man regarded Johnny for a moment, as if in disgust. Finally, he snatched a small glass off of a rack behind him, shoveled ice in and then sprayed a soda into it.  
Johnny handed him a dollar, hoping that it was the right amount and turned to the sound of cheering.  
In a far section of the room, dozens of people were perched on a bleacher, roaring at something in a cage made of chicken wire. Johnny`s curiosity piqued, he took his soda and wandered across the bar, his eyes slowly widening as he saw a man fly across the cage and slam brutally into the wire.  
Several man started to swearing in such a way it`d make rap singers cringe. Not really understanding what was going on, Johnny circled around....and saw him.  
He hadn`t seen Logan or Wolverine three years, and now he was fighting someone in this dirty bar. Johnny couldn`t stop staring at Logan. He stood, his chest bare and slicked with perspiration. His knuckles were red from punching, and small flecks of blood were visible on his jeans. His eyes roamed on furious crowd, and suddenly came a rest on Johnny. Johnny gasped, but couldn`t hear it in the noise. He almost dropped his soda as his heart stopped for a moment. Johnny saw, as Wolverine`s blue eyes softened as they stared at each other.   
"Logan..." was all Johnny was able to say.   
The tall and muscular man smiled at Johnny, who bit his lip. With all the people gone and air clear he sat back to his place and ordered a coffee.  
The bartender was cleaning glasses while the old man and the painted woman counted the money from boxing match.   
"Ya want another coffee?" asked bartender.  
Johnny didn`t answer him, he was quite tired.  
Behind him, Johnny heard footsteps and glanced up. His eyes shot open, as Wolverine sat next to him.  
"I`ll have a beer," he said to the bartender, dropping a handful of bills with one hand while inserting an expensive cigar between his teeth.  
Johnny hesitated for a moment, then smiled at him. "Hey."  
"Hi, bonehead."  
"You, uh..." Johnny didn`t know, what to say. "You fought well."  
Wolverine nodded. "Thanks."  
Then he glanced at Johnny with his blue eyes. "I haven`t seen you a long time..."  
Johnny shrugged. "I just came here."  
Wolverine nodded again. Johnny felt something unfriendly, his leather jacket started to smoke, two small flames came up. Wolverine smelled the men at the same time and turned around. A bald man came between Johnny and Logan, nearly knocking him off the stool.  
He glared down at Logan. "You owe us some money."  
A younger man stood behind him, pulling the bald man`s coat. "C`mon man, let`s go!"  
Johnny felt Zarathos waking up, but tried to hold the Demon back. He started to smoke all over his body, fingers started to turn to bones.  
Logan stirred, looked and the bald man. "You lost your money. Keep this up and you`ll lose something else..."  
Johnny smiled.  
The baldie saw Johnny`s taunting grip and yelled "What are you looking at, burning guy?"  
Now this was enough for Zarathos to wake fully up.   
#I think I`m looking at the next Soul I might send to Hell!# the Ghost Rider said with low growling voice.  
Wolverine laughed.  
The baldie took a glass and tried to hit the Rider. With terrifying speed, the Ghost Rider turned around and grabbed his neck, looking up just in time to see Wolverine`s eyes widen in terror.  
Two long, sword-like claws came out of Wolverine`s flesh, between his knuckles.   
"Lay a hand on my friend again and i`ll mount your dick on my wall," Wolverine hissed at the bald man.


	2. Dealing with the Devil

Johnny hesitantly looked at Wolverine. "Are you okay?"  
Wolverine inhaled deeply, then shook his head. "No." he whispered.  
He said nothing more, until him and Johnny drove out of the town. Logan drove downhills, into the big, dark forest. Somehow, Johnny liked this idea and followed his long-time friend.  
They drove through the woods until Johnny saw a castle or mansion. There Logan stopped his bike.  
"Here you are, Johnny," smiled Logan and hugged him tightly. "It is good to see you after all those years..."  
"Hell yeah!"  
Johnny felt Logan wrap his arms around his body, it felt wonderful.  
"I was worried," Johnny begun.  
"There is nothing to be frightened here," a friendly voice said. This was professor Xavier, Logan`s old friend.  
"Oh," Johnny turned around and saw an older man, in wheelchair. "I am Johnny..."  
"I know who you are, and the other part of you..."  
"You don`t know enough," Johnny shrugged.  
The professor`s blueish-grey eyes moved from Johnny to Logan.  
#What a nice place for a dark soul to hide...# Zarathos was rising his head again.  
Logan wrapped his hands around Johnny, turning him around. "We`re outta here, darling."  
"It`s been fifteen years, right?" Xavier asked slowly. "Traveling from place to place, trying to find someone..."  
Logan moved around, his eyes wide like a frightened wolf. For a moment, he couldn`t force his voice out...  
"He`s just my friend." he whispered, his hands going around Johnny`s shoulders.  
The old professor in wheelchair smiled.  
"Keep him close. You both will need each other in time..." slowly he turned around and was gone.

" Look right in my eyes!" In a dark cave a pale, scary-looking, demonic man spoke to Kurt. "Do you know the devil? I'm the devil !!"  
"What do you want from me?" asked Kurt, slowly stepping back, trying to find a way to escape. But Blackheart closed his way.  
"What do I want? What do I want!" His dark eyes burned Kurt, the blue mutant was scared.  
"It's a nightmare...We are trapped in reality,horizon seems to be so far. Confusion becomes insanity. We are lost in what we are."  
Kurt Wagner still gave no answer, but closed his eyes. The Demon in front of him was pure evil. Flashback of insanity...  
"Serenity belongs to you, it shines in your eyes.." Blackheart begun talking again with his low, seductive voice. " Feel my everlasting pain, avoid insanity today! Destroy the Ghost Rider, if you can!"  
Kurt slowly opened his eyes. He knew, that he was defeated. This Demon was now his Master.  
" Close your eyes, discover a world in which evil become true. There, behind the old creaking doors of your dreams you will find fear and terror. And there won't be no escape, no wake up...And this is how it feels when the Demon attacks  
Slowly, Blackheart pushed Kurt on the bed.  
*What is this Demon saying?* thought Kurt, while trying to get up again.  
"I`m saying, I`ll help you..."smiled the pale man. "Everything is an experience, Nightcrawler..."  
"Don`t touch me!!"  
Blackheart`s long fingers moved on Kurt`s nipples, then around his shoulders. "I am touching you..."  
"...is it fun teasing someone?" asked Kurt with angry tone.  
"Yes... so resist me."  
Kurt struggled to get up, and pushed Blackheart aside.  
"You want understanding?" asked Blackheart suddenly.  
"What? From whom?"  
"Nobody understands..." Blackheart kissed his neck. "Your pain or anything..."  
Kurt was sad, he just was hoping to find at least one person to understand his feelings. But Blackheart walked slowly away. Just before stepping out of the cave he looked over his shoulder.  
"Don`t forget our deal! You kill the Rider and I`ll give you pleasure."  
Then he was gone.  
Kurt scratched his forehead thoughtfully. He was frightened. This man, this Demon knew so well for what he graved the most.  
*How in heaven`s sake can I kill the Ghost Rider?* he panicked.* That`s fucking impossible!*  
He wanted to ask Blackheart some guidance, but the Demon was already gone.  
Then he got suddenly an idea. Mystique! Of course! She could help Kurt maybe. But first, he needed to find out, where was she hiding at these times.   
Quietly, he left the cave and headed to Laughlin.   
*I know, that you`re out there somewhere, Mystique...*


	3. You can`t get drunk either?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Logan find out more about each other. Possible WolveRider!!!

"Damn Logan, I hate whiskey!" Johnny was trying to swallow some whiskey, that Logan had got for him.  
"Just get it down on your throat, Blaze," smiled Logan, while he grabbed a cigar."At least you will feel better and won`t catch that damn cold."  
Logan stretched his muscular arms and decided to put on some music.

"Deep within the shadows I'm the hungry wolf you fear  
But I can see that you're the only evil creature here  
Before you came we lived in peace but you have brought us death  
I sing my pain up to the moon but it's a waste of breath

Because I don't speak Human  
You can't understand a word I'm saying

Upon a wing, a flying thing, to you I seem so small  
But I look down on what you've done, my Raven's eye sees all  
You people like a cancer grow, destroying all you see  
And 7 billion mutant monkeys, won't listen to me

I won't run this human race, your war is not for me  
I hear the voices from the wild, they taught me how to see  
It's us who are the strangers here and we don't own the land  
My words they fall upon deaf ears, cause no-one understands

Now you tell me that I'm wrong and Animals don't feel  
You say the Earth is not alive and only we are real  
You try to tell me to behave that I must act like you  
But I just stick my fingers in my ears and say: Fuck you!

Cause I don't speak Human  
I can't understand a word you're saying..."

"What`s this band?" asked Johnny, while finishing his whiskey.  
"That? Omnia." Logan stood to the window and looked into the darkness. "It`s something I like to listen, when I`m feeling lonely."  
Johnny slowly, hesitantly stepped a bit closer. Logan`s eyes were dark with sadness and hidden anger. Somehow Johnny still could feel it, maybe because of the Demon inside...  
"You are not alone..." he begun.  
Logan turned himself around, now Johnny could see his blue eyes, filled with tears. "You know nothing... nothing at all!"  
Then he stopped. How could he be so stupid? Johnny`s life was as hard as his. He was cursed or something alike.  
"I`m sorry..." Logan whispered, while sitting down again, "I didn`t mean to hurt you..."  
"It`s ok..." Johnny just stood there, eyes unreadable.   
Logan reached his strong hand at Johnny and tried to smile. "Come here, I won`t bite."  
Johnny raised his head, black hair flowing around his pale face. His piercing- blue eyes made him look like a vampire or a pale Demon. His black leather jacket and pants made his muscles more visible.  
*God, he`s beautiful,* thought Logan and swallowed hard. * I`ve never seen him this way.*  
"You've been seducing me, Logan," Johnny said - a statement, not a question.  
Logan nodded carefully, waiting for Johnny's reaction. Johnny just stood there, Logan wrapped his strong arms around his shoulders and waist.  
"But...but..." Johnny stammered, tensing a little at Wolverine's bold touch.   
He stroked his hand gently up Johnny's arm, up the exposed neck and gently onto his cheek. "Would you object to me kissing you, Blaze ?"   
Johnny gulped visibly but did not pull away. "I would not object, Logan," he replied, only now gathering control of himself."I`ve never been with a man before..."  
Thank you," murmured Logan as he leaned down and kissed his young friend. Their lips met gently at first, Wolverine careful not to ruin the moment. But then when he felt Johnny Blaze respond in earnest, he let himself return the kiss deeper, more surely, his tongue penetrating the mouth upon his, his well-rehearsed techniques falling into play. Johnny moaned softly in response. And then the moment was over, neither breaking first, yet both deciding it was time for more.  
"Johnny," asked Logan, still using his known formal language. "Would you find it too soon were I to take you to my bed?"   
Johnny's eyes widened slightly, yet he shook his head in answer. *Am I really going to do this?*  
"I would not object, Logan," he replied, his voice soft and confident.   
With moments only, both men were undressed, clothes on the floor. A small sigh escaped Johnny`s lips.  
"Please, Logan," he whispered.   
With no further hesitation Logan opened his mouth and swallowed the shaft whole. With his hand at base of the shaft he applied pressure while moving his mouth up to suck the tip of the shaft. He moved his hand to cup the sac, applying slight pressure while he took the length in his mouth.   
"You`re a total Beast," smiled Johnny, trying to control his body.  
"Your Beast," Adjusting himself, Logan moved to lift one of Johnny's legs over his left arm so that he could reach the opening below the sac. He slowly inserted a slick finger into the tight opening.


	4. I`m yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, love, WolveRider.

Logan felt a quick intake of breath from Johnny. The young body tensed.  
"Trust me, Johnny Blaze. I won't hurt you."  
He moved to kiss him again, stroking the opening. When he felt that Johnny was starting to relax, he withdrew the finger and moved to leave the bed.  
"Wolverine?"  
"Wait. I'll be right back, don't worry love, relax."  
Logan went to his bathroom and got a small bottle of scented oil. He returned to Johnny and knelt beside him.  
"I want to be inside you," he whispered.  
Johnny nodded in approval.  
Logan slid to lie behind Johnny, scattering kisses along his lover's neck and shoulders. Moving his hands to caress and tease the warm skin under his fingertips he squeezed the globes of his buttocks. He slid his finger into the warmth of the fold and massaged the tight opening, easing it to relax. Judging by the response of Johnny's movement against him, he gently inserted another finger, then another,until finally he had three fingers working the opening. Johnny's body pressed into him,receiving the caresses willingly. Logan removed his fingers. Johnny stilled, smelling the fragrance of the oil that Logan was about to apply to his shaft. Johnny rolled over to face Logan and took the bottle from his already oil-slicked hands. He looked down to see the unbelievably swollen organ and poured some oil into his hands to moisten Logan's shaft.  
"Ah, Johnny," gasped Logan, close to losing control . He squeezed the head of the shaft and the tension subsided for a moment.  
Johnny then moved to allow Logan to seek what he desired and wanted, totally surrendering to his need. Once again he felt Logan's fingers pressing towards his opening, placing his hard erection near the entrance.  
Johnny cried out as he felt the pressure of Logan's first push to enter him. The older man paused, easing only to insert a little at a time. To help his lover relax, he reached to Johnny's shaft and begun to stroke it with his fragrant oiled hand. Suddenly,unable to control his passion, Logan thrust his length into the young man.  
Johnny cried out, accepting the sudden pain. The flames started flickering around his body, Johnny tried to calm himself down. He tried to ease his flames, not to hurt Logan.  
Logan began to move rhythmically, matching the stroking movement of his hand on Johnny's shaft to his own, possessing him completely.  
Johnny, lost in feeling and passion, reached his peak again and finally came, feeling Logan explode in his body. He felt complete.  
The flames disappeared, only some smoke left. Logan relaxed. They lay connected, both men at peace. After a while Logan turned to position Johnny close to his chest and drew him close.

Next morning Johnny and Logan decided to have a ride with their motorbikes. Logan went into a deep forest, Johnny following him.   
Neither of them saw the tree coming, but Johnny felt it. He would`ve screamed, if he had the time, but it fell so quickly. All he could do, was to drive his bike against Logan`s to avoid the tree.   
He was laying on the ground for a moment, unable to get up, unable to breathe. It felt like his lungs were clogged, he had to suck air in.  
Weary, dazed he got up, his body starting to transform. With one pale, shaky hand he touched his forehead, feeling it getting hot.  
"L-Logan?"  
Logan didn`t answer, so Johnny turned to see, if he was conscious. Logan slowly got up, wondering what just had happened.   
Too nervous to think straight, he looked back towards Logan...  
Johnny saw him getting slowly out of the grass.  
He grimaced, as he lifted his head to look towards Johnny." You alright? You`re transforming..."  
Johnny tried to speak, but couldn`t.  
Logan`s eyes narrowed. "Johnny, are you alright?"  
"Look behind you!!!!!!!!!"  
There definitely was someone, a dark shadow. Confused, Logan turned, looking over his shoulder to the trees. He stared at the trees, his lips parting in a cautious growl. His claws blasted out of his hands as he scanned the area.   
Johnny on the other hand ended quickly his transform. The Ghost Rider stood next to Wolverine.  
Something came out of the woods and slammed into Logan.   
"He is mine!" roared Wolverine, as he battled the attacker.   
Logan fell down and his his head hard, hard enough to leave a trail of blood. His claws slid back into his hands as he was quiet.  
#Logan...# roared the Rider and looked at the attacker. The animal that attacked him, snarled and Rider`s head snapped up. It was a man, at least twice the size of Logan. He had a long, shaggy mane of blond hair that swept around his shoulders.   
Ghost Rider stood in front of Logan, to protect him.   
The attacker pointed a lethal look at the Rider. "Forget him, you`re coming with me!"  
The Rider snarled at him. #You! Back to Hell!#  
Slipping his hands under Logan`s shoulders, he dragged him back to the motorbikes. #Logan, wake up!#  
The beast snarled again, starting to follow Logan and Ghost Rider. Johnny was ready to fight, he just couldn`t carry Logan and drive his Hellcycle on the same time.  
Trying not to drop Logan too hard, Ghost Rider laid him on the ground and planted himself between Logan and the monster. What was he going to do? Attack the monster?  
"That`s cute," the attacker growled, "protecting the runt. Takes a Demon to protect a mutant..."  
The Rider wanted either to attack the monster or throw up. The felt more flames coming up around his body and stepped forward, to attack...  
#Bastard!# the Rider swung, and his fist landed on the other`s nose. Something cracked, and blood splattered everywhere.  
"Damn you!" the monster screamed, stepping backwards. Catching himself, the Rider jumped up and tried to catch the other with roundhouse kick.   
The attacker was too quick. Swinging his arm, he grabbed Rider by the jacket, sending him to fly.   
#Goddamn!# the Rider growled as he slammed into the frozen pavement, hitting his head. He slowly got up and stalked forward, circling his enemy.   
He raised his eyes to the monster, as he came forward slowly. The Rider`s vision reeled, he was feeling dizzy. The flames around him started to ease down, he was going to get the human form back again.   
Clarity was slow to return, and Johnny bit his lower lip in anger as the mutant bent down to grab his waist. He tried to struggle, giving himself time to recover.  
As is turned out, that wasn`t necessary...


	5. Nightcrawler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is possessed by Blackheart and ready to do some damage.

Several meters away from Johnny and his attacker stood two people in black leather. One was a dark-skinned woman with white hair, the other was a man with something weird protecting his eyes.  
Startled, the monster behind Johnny reeled back. Johnny could almost hear him say"Huh?" in fear and confusion.  
The woman knelt beside Johnny, blinking her eyes as they faded from white to crystal blue. "Are you alright?"  
Johnny couldn`t speak at first, he was weak from blood loss. Forgetting his own agony, he glanced back at the motorbike. "Logan?"  
The lady looked up at the man beside her. "Cyclops?"  
"Already on it..." the man went fast to Logan, helping him to a truck.  
The woman helped Johnny to stand. "Are you badly hurt?"  
Johnny shook his head, as he felt his wounds healing. Maybe the Demon, Zarathos, wasn`t so evil at all...  
"Are you a mutant?" asked Cyclops, coming closer.  
"No. A Devil`s bounty-hunter..."  
The woman nodded. "I see."  
"Is Logan all-right?"  
As if in reply, Logan grunted.  
Falling to his knees, Johnny gently took Logan`s head, laying it on his lap. "Logan? Are you okay?"  
He groaned again, his eyes opened slowly. "Johnny..."  
"Quiet," Johnny whispered, "don`t try to talk..."  
"You`re all-right..."  
"Yeah."  
His eyelids grew heavy again, but he smiled at Johnny, taking his hand. "Good..."  
The smile still on his lips, he passed out.  
Cyclops glanced at Johnny, his eyes hidden behind the visor. "He`ll be okay. Let`s go to the Mansion."  
Johnny nodded, then smiled a little, looking down at Logan he now held.

The rain came pouring down, the weather was terrible. Something evil crawled into Laughlin. It was like something straight outta Hell, one of a kind. This evil thing was Nightcrawler, possessed by Blackheart. He was trying to find his victim, not knowing that his prey was too strong and powerful for him to catch.  
Moving like in deep trance, Nightcrawler kept on repeating :" They can't tell me what to do. They can't tell me what to say.They can't tell me what to smoke.They can't tell me what to play..."  
He could hear Blackheart`s voice in his mind telling him what to do.  
*Kill the Ghost Rider and you`ll be my partner when I reign the Hell...*  
"What if I die?" asked Nightcrawler. "Will I become a Demon like you?"  
"Death, my child, is straightforward. It is not a gate to immortality but simply, a departure from life. It has no pattern in which those of from the Great Beyond control. And it will be there until the time comes for the world to end. Now child, head my words. Death is inevitable. He will turn a blind eye to right and wrong, to give the Eternal Slumber in return for the life of any man, woman, or child no matter how favorable. He does not discriminate, unlike those of the vastly different human race. He is neither fair nor unfair, unmoved by the prayers that grasp him through the nights and days like a statue frozen amongst the crowds."  
Nightcrawler headed straight to Xavier`s Academy of Gifted Students. It was his home, too. But he had a task to complete and get free from his curse.  
The first thing he saw, when entering the garden, was a kick-ass motorbike, with flames on it.  
*Wonder, who`s it`s owner...* he thought, while giving it a closer look.* How`s Kitty doing?*  
He was nervous, cause he had to think something out, something that Kitty would believe. Just when he was reaching Academy`s door, it was pushed forward and a big silhouette covered the doorway.  
Nightcrawler stepped back. The man on the doorway was Wolverine, next to him stood another guy, all in leather and with black hair.   
"Umm... ee... hey, Logan," said Nightcrawler, when he got his speech back. "Who`s your friend?"  
Logan turned to the man beside him and smiled. "This is Johnny Blaze."  
*Damn, he`s looking at that stunt-driver with the same look, he used to watch me,* cursed Kurt silently.  
Johnny reached at Kurt, to greet him. "Nice to meet Logan`s friends."  
Kurt stepped back, there was something definitely wrong with Johnny Blaze. Thick smoke came out inside his clothes, or at least so it seemed.  
"You are burning, man..."  
Johnny moaned in pain, falling to his knees. Logan rushed next to him.  
"What`s the matter, Johnny?" he held Johnny in his strong arms. "Do you sense anything?"  
Johnny turned to Logan, who could see flames coming out from his body, Johnny struggled to hold the transformation back.   
Logan turned his eyes to Kurt, who just stood there in total confusion. "What`s wrong with him?"  
The smell of burning and fire covered Johnny, he looked more and more like a skeleton... and there he was, the Ghost Rider. Sharp spikes came out from his jacket, a long chain around his thin body. With his smoldering eye-sockets he turned to Kurt.  
#You serve a Demon! How stupid can you be?#  
Kurt had lost his ability to speak again, he was trying to back away slowly, but the Rider was way too fast. He grabbed Nightcrawler by it`s neck and held him in air.  
#Look into my eyes, Kurt Wagner... and feel the pain of Penance long overdue...# he grabbed a strong hold on other`s neck. #You have sinned, but your Soul can be saved.#  
Then he let Kurt go, who fell to the ground, covering his eyes from Hellfire.   
#Just go!#  
Nightcrawler gone, Ghost Rider slowly transformed back to human shape.   
"What was that?" asked Logan.  
Johnny sighed heavily. "This youngster has been possessed by Blackheart. When I used my Penance stare on him, I saw pain, anger, jealousy and Blackheart. He was sent to kill me."  
"I`m clad you didn`t kill him." smiled Logan.   
"How so?" asked Johnny, leaning his weight against Logan.  
"Some years ago, me and him were a couple."Logan put his arm around Johnny`s waist, helping him back inside the Academy. "Kurt can be stupid, but he isn`t a murderer."


	6. Children of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackheart isn`t alone at all. Who`s his companion? (Demons have feelings too!)

Blackheart was angry. Nightcrawler was gone and Ghost Rider still alive. How in Hell could that even happen?  
"Gotta think out another plan..."  
A quiet, seducing voice came out from nowhere. "Feeling lonely, little friend?"  
Blackheart raised his head and saw flames, that slowly took form of a woman, soon stood there a lady in latex suit. Her hair was long and flowing- something between black and deepest brown, eyes were glowing red. She held a butterfly in her hand. Slowly she opened her red lips and swallowed the butterfly.  
Blackheart smiled. "Got another Soul, Satana?"  
The succubus turned herself and walked to the Victorian table. "You got expensive taste, Blackheart..."  
The pale Demon just sat on the couch, scratching his forehead. "What brought you here? And where is your friend Ruth Cummins?"  
Satana looked down, her face was suddenly sad.  
"She is dead..."  
Blackheart moved behind her and hugged the brunette tightly. "I`m sorry to hear that."  
"Yeah...." Satana grimaced, "whoever is responsible for her death, shall feel my fury!"  
Blackheart stepped back, letting her free. She just stood there, her black-red cape flowing around her body like a huge wing... Blackheart liked, what he saw, but he had other things in mind, especially some very personal problems. Nothing in his face betrayed his fear, it was a mask of defiance and surety, that's why he was the leader. The fear would need an out of course, he wasn't going the way of the others gibbering in their hammocks, but there was a time and a place and this sure as hell wasn't it. Satana could be mean, but Blackheart was expecting everything.  
" Once I dreamed that love would come and sweep me up away...Now it seems life's passed me by, I'm still alone today..." Satana turned her head, red eyes flickering.  
Blackheart was unmoving. He knew, that it`s the right time to make her an ally. " All alone, no one cares. But there is relief... a way to avenge your friend..."  
"How?" she grabbed Blackheart`s arm, squeezing it. "You know, who did it? Don`t you?"  
Blackheart grinned. "I know you feel the same! I know you feel the flame!"  
"Sure. We are the children of Hell, both of us!"  
"Yeah, but Mephistofeles` favorite Demon is stopping us. To rule this town, the world, we need to kill him!!"  
Satana, sitting on the couch, looked up in excitement. "Kill! I love that! Who?"  
"Zarathos."  
They both turned their heads, when there was a crash of some dishes heard. With demonic speed, Blackheart was in his kitchen and came back, holding a brown-haired girl by the neck.  
"I saw her coming out from the floor..." he added dryly.  
Satana closed the distance between herself and the girl. "And you are...?"  
"Let me go!" the girl fought to get free, but she had no chance against two Demons. Blackheart looked at the girl. "I think, she`s just another stupid mutant. But this power of her is interesting."  
"Is she jewish or something?" asked Satana." And a mutant?"  
This made the captive girl turn around.  
"I`m jewish." she said, green eyes looking at the she-Demon. "I don`t have a quote- unquote jewish name. Same goes for my mutation."  
Satana leaned slowly, oh so slowly closer to the girl and smiled. "Don`t be afraid, Kitty..."  
"How do you know my name?!"  
"We both are Demons. He is Blackheart and I am Satana...and I won`t kill you...yet!"  
Kitty was scared. Demons? Blackheart? The one who was Ghost Rider`s arch-enemy? What were they doing here? Surely it would be something sinister... If only Kurt was there!!!!!!  
"What...do you want from me?" she finally got out. She felt like her ability to move through all materials was suddenly drained out from her. She was powerless and afraid.  
Satana was standing next to a big window, peeking out. Kitty stood hesitantly next to her, not knowing, whether escape or stay.  
"Do you see this?" Satana showed her a weird object in the sky. "There is something powerful coming, something we could be allies with."  
Now the brown-haired mutant was curious. This thing in the sunset-orange sky was like a huge spaceship. How did this woman know, what or who was coming? Oh yeah, right! She was a Demon with more powerful abilities, than Kitty. She must have felt something... So Kitty decided to play along, until she was able to take off.  
"What are they?" asked she quietly.  
"Necromongers. When I traveled through my father`s realms, I saw a similar ship and those inside destroyed a planet town by town..."  
The Necromongers are a religious empire and one of four elder races, that zealously and violently follows and propagates its religion Necroism. An absolutely fanatic group that believes life is antagonistic to the natural state of the universe. They intend to convert or kill all who oppose them... That was all Kitty knew about Necromongers.  
"What could they want from here?"  
Satana, almost stepping out from the door, turned around so that her black-red cape was flowing in air like a huge wing. "Possibly searching for breeders. Stay here and don`t oppose them, or they will take your soul. Then you die..."  
She vanished with a flash of flame.  
Kitty looked around, the room was empty, even Blackheart was gone.

Johnny, riding his bike, saw something that looked almost like an asteroid, high in the sky. But there was something wrong with this asteroid, Zarathos inside him was waking up.  
#Dark times are coming!#  
Johnny didn`t know, should he hide or check out, what was happening. His human part told him to stay put, but Zarathos wanted to hunt evil souls.   
So he let the curiosity to guide him and went to see, where the spaceship was heading. Moving slowly between abandoned houses Johnny went as close as he could. He saw the ship opening and letting out something, that looked like a gateway between planets. In the blue-ish ray was standing a bald man with goggles on, he was holding a woman`s corpse in his muscular hands. The ground under him opened and Johnny, already in flames now, could see Hell.   
Without even thinking what he was doing, he drove his bike into that Hell-hole and fell into the abyss...


	7. Enemies or allies ? Underverse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this chapter goes after Kyra has been killed and Riddick wants to bring her soul back. I just happened to watch "Riddick: attack of Dark Athena" and decided to bring something new in. Hope you enjoy! All succestions and critics welcome.

Apart from his whole life being completely turned upside down and fucked up entirely, and the only person he probably ever cared about in his entire life dead, Riddick was having a pretty fucking good day. He could get used to this lordship gig, but there was something missing…or rather, someone missing. Turning away from the throne room Riddick made his way to her room. He was supposed to be at some stupid coronation practice or some other bullshit like that. Fucking useless.  
Riddick only had one place he wanted to be, and it wasn't surrounded by fucking Necros. Slowly he opened the door and walked inside, he had ordered that she be brought here; he needed to time to think, time to come up with a plan. He was running out of time quickly. It wasn't like she was going to keep fresh.  
Kyra was on a luxurious bed draped in fine silks and a mountain of stain pillows. When her body was brought here, Dame Vaako had two women plait her hair and paint her face. She didn't look like Kyra, she looked like a Necro and it was an insult to the fight inside of her. Sitting beside her Riddick lifted Kyra off the bed, her lifeless body little more than a ragdoll in his arms. He rested her head against his shoulder as he loosened the tie at the end of her braid and began to untangle it. The natural curls framed her face in a wild mess. Carefully laying her body down he stared at her face. At least now she looked a little like her old self...  
"You know, people may become insulted if you keep blowing them off for a dead woman." Riddick didn't look over; he knew Vaako had been standing there for a while. Anger and fear washed over him in waves from the man Riddick took lordship from. However, both he and his wife knew better than to challenge Riddick. They both knew that there was no man on the planet who could take Riddick down. However…there was one woman. Vaako slowly walked into the room and looked at him, his eyes briefly glancing at Kyra before turning away. "If you're so attached to her…there could be a way to save her."  
This caught Riddick's attention. He glanced at the man, who was leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest as he kept his eyes leveled on the ground. "You have my attention."  
Vaako smirked and looked up, his eyes staring into Riddick's. "If you go to the UnderVerse, you could bring her soul back." Riddick thought about it for a moment…in actuality he would do anything to save Kyra. He didn't know why but there was something about Kyra that pulled Riddick to her, it had been that way since he first laid eyes on her when they were stranded on the planet with Johns. He'd known from the very beginning that she wasn't whom she claimed to be. While everyone thought Jack was a boy, Riddick knew better. When he'd left her on Helium Prime it'd been for her own safety. Mercs were on his neck, mercs would always be on his neck, trying to win that once in a lifetime payday. When he found out what happened to her…when he found out she signed with the same fake badges that wanted to dump her and feed her off to some monsters so they could save their own skin…when he found out she was at Crematoria…  
Riddick knew that he would always go for her…always save her ass. Why the hell she did this to him, he had no idea. Why she was so strongly connected to him…he had no idea. All he knew was that something in his life was missing and until he got it back he was going to be in a permanent state of mind fuck.  
Leveling his lavender eyes on Vaako he smirked. "Dangerous?"  
"Extremely."'  
"Chance of success?"  
"Minimal."  
Riddick's smirk grew. "Sounds like my kind of game."  
Three hours later he was in a part of the ship he'd never seen before. Vaako and Scale were there; apparently this part of the ship was off limits to most people, pretty much everyone save Riddick. Vaako and Scale were there to make sure that nothing went wrong and to keep guard over Riddick's body while he went into the UnderVerse to save Kyra.  
"You sure you want to do this?" Vaako asked, looking at Riddick who, despite being the new Lord Marshal, was dressed in his usual attire of black cargo pants, perfect for hiding multiple weapons and his black tank top, perfect for seduction and easy mobility.  
He pulled his goggles down over his eyes, blocking out all the light until his world went ultraviolet. "Just make sure nothing goes wrong." He turned and looked at Scale. "The second this fucker tries to do something to me while I'm in there, cut his dick off."  
Scale smirked and looked over at Vaako. "I can do that."  
"Good." Riddick stepped up to the platform in the middle of the room. There was a large basin on a pillar in the center of that with the disgusting black liquid that was used for practically everything around here. When he got back he was going to have to change that. "So all I do is put my face in here, and I'll go to the UnderVerse?"  
"Your soul will yes," Vaako said leaning against the wall. "Your body will remain here, however I wouldn't stay there for long. The longer your soul is in the UnderVerse, the harder it is to come back." He smirked and looked at Riddick, taking in the intimidating man in front of him. "However, I've never heard of someone coming back with two souls before…that alone could make coming back impossible."  
Riddick had considered that already. If it came down to it, he would send Kyra's soul back and he would remain in the UnderVerse. "My weapons will go as well?" he asked.  
Vaako shared a look with Scale before replying. "It's possible. Honestly I don't know what's going to happen. I've never actually been to the UnderVerse, I've only heard rumors."  
Riddick nodded. He could make due if his blades didn't follow him over. He was after all the man who had killed someone with a tea cup…  
Because he'd had his hands all over Kyra…  
Riddick growled and without a second though plunged into the basin.  
Whether he was in Hell or the UnderVerse Riddick didn't care. He wanted to get Kyra and get the fuck out of here. It was creepy, even for him and he didn't want to be here any longer than necessary. The world was dark; nearly pitch black so there was no need for his goggles that rested atop his head. There were sounds coming from everywhere. Moans from the other souls that were trapped here, something that sounded like it could be an animal, the whistling of the wind that wrapped around him like a cold blanket. This place wasn't somewhere he wanted to become familiar with. The terrain looked a lot like Crematoria in a way, just with less lava. Everything, it didn't matter where he looked was black. From the rocks and sand at his feet, to the sky above. That he could get used to. He felt a weird presence, like someone was watching him. This was not evil or good.... just like being stalked.   
Riddick looked around, trying to assess his surroundings, locating north, and coming up with a plan. He hadn't really thought this one through. Just because he was in the UnderVerse didn't mean that he was going to find Kyra just like that. Hell he didn't even know where to begin looking. She could be anywhere and he had a feeling that this world was a pretty big place.  
Riddick closed his eyes and tried to sense Kyra, to smell her, anything that might help him better locate her. Just because she was dead didn't mean they weren't connected anymore. Ever since Riddick first met Kyra, back when she was Jack, a girl pretending to be a boy, he'd been connected to her. There was just something about Kyra that pulled Riddick to her like a moth to a flame and he was quickly burning in the fires. Kyra was probably the one and only person Riddick cared about in his godforsaken life. She was the only person he would willingly give up his life for. That alone pissed him off. He was a convict, a wanted man, a criminal, a murderer. She deserved better than what he could give her even if she was like him in so many ways. She deserved someone who would give her everything she asked for, but take nothing in return.


	8. Two strangers meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick meets Ghost Rider... They befriend (sort of) through their journey to find Kyra. Knowing Hell`s secrets isn`t that bad. Specially when you have a Demon inside you...

But fuck him he was selfish and if he couldn't have her, then he would sabotage any man who tried to get close to her. Kyra was his. No one else's.  
When he couldn't locate her he decided that north was probably his best bet. He'd just start looking. Eventually he'd find her. All he needed was to get close enough to sense her then he'd find her easily. It was just a matter of getting within the right distance. He started walking, making sure that every sound; every movement was caught in case it was either Kyra or danger.  
Riddick was being lowered into the belly of the Crematoria prison and he could see the two men at the bottom waiting for him. Pussy ass bitches who didn't know who they were fucking with. After releasing himself Riddick went on the attack, kicking the shit out of the two fuckers who thought they could actually take him. The only thing was that he didn't see the third one coming until he heard the metallic clink of a chain. Looking around he saw the chain wrap around the man's neck before pulling him back, choking him. He looked up at the woman who was holding the chain as she wrapped it around her arms.  
He knew right then and there that this was Jack. Damn…had he known she would grow up to look like that he might have stuck around a little more. Her hair was a tangled mess pulled back into a lose ponytail at the nape of her neck with pieces falling around her face. "There are inmates, and there are convicts." Riddick looked up at the voice watching the man walking towards him. "An inmate knows to show a certain respect," he looked back at Jack but she was gone, disappearing into the shadows of Crematoria.  
#What do we have here?#  
Riddick looked up, pulled out of his memories of Kyra when someone walked out from behind a rock formation. He was a younger looking man all in leather, he couldn't be any older than Riddick himself, but the way he was eyeing him sent his defenses up. Riddick watched him as he leaned against the rock and smirked. The man`s piercing blue eyes wandered up and down on Riddick`s body.  
#And who might you be?# he asked.  
Riddick looked him over. This wasn`t an ordinary human, he was flaming and turned to look more and more like a skeleton."Depends, who's asking?"  
The man smirked. #I am Ghost Rider, Satan`s bounty hunter and I know who you're looking for.#  
Riddick leveled his eyes on the Rider. How the fuck could he possibly know who he was looking for? "Enlighten me."  
The flaming skeleton sat on a rock near to Riddick. " First, this place- Hell was home for a Demon I carry inside- Zarathos. You`re looking for a woman. Her name is Kyra, a saucy little thing…pretty too."  
Riddick's blood was beginning to boil. If this fucker laid a hand on Kyra he'd be dead before he knew what was happening. #I can take you to her.# he said with a low growl.  
Riddick knew better than to trust anyone; however he knew he didn't really have a whole lot of time to be fucking around. He slowly walked over to Ghost Rider and looked at him. "Why are you helping me?"  
#Because you are not evil. But the creatures you lead, are.#  
"Don`t fuck with me, bonehead..."  
#Tough guy huh?# Ghost Rider chuckled. #Maybe that's why she's so certain you'd come...#  
Riddick looked at him.  
#You're Riddick are you not?# He stared at the man. Kyra had known he'd come for her? He didn't know why but he felt as though he should have known that. That he should be happy Kyra relied on him to come for her. After all, she had died trying to help him, he was responsible for her.  
#Let's go.# The Rider laughed and started walking, leaving Riddick to follow him. He didn't trust the Rider, but if he could take him to Kyra that was all that mattered. Riddick did however find it a little strange that even though all of the 'people' in this world were souls, they looked as tangible as they did in the real world…just as fragile. Nothing about this world seemed natural. Then again, they were in Hell. He knew some rumors about the Ghost Rider but thought, that it was just tell-tales, nothing real. But now there he was, Ghost Rider, in real and helping him.  
#So, Riddick, the famous man killing escaped convict that the whole universe is afraid of.# Riddick looked at the back of Rider's head as he talked. #What on earth could this one little girl mean to you, that you would come all the way here just to bring her back to the world of the living?#  
"I owe her one." While Riddick knew that wasn't completely true, he wasn't about to divulge this man about his feelings for Kyra, Kyra herself would be lucky if she ever heard what he was too scared to even think. Riddick was not a sentimental man and the feelings he had for her not only scared him, but pissed him off to no end.  
#I doubt that's all.# The Rider chuckled again but didn't press the matter any further. #How much do you know about this place?#  
"Not a whole fucking lot, why?"  
Ghost Rider sighed and looked back at Riddick, waiting until they were side by side to start walking again. #Because even though we're just souls there is always the possibility of dying.#  
Well this was news to Riddick. He thought once you were a soul that was it, there was nothing else anyone could do to you.  
#Do you know what happens to a soul when it dies, Riddick?# The skeleton in leather looked at him, his smoldering eye-sockets looking at him. #It's not pretty.#  
Riddick grunted and kept walking not bothering to amuse him in his little fantasies in whatever the hell he was trying to do. Riddick had more important things to deal with. Like saving Kyra's ass yet again.  
He felt the cool point of the twin blades poking his sweet spot. "How do I get eyes like that?"  
The first words Kyra ever spoke to him, when she was Jack. Damn. Whatever had happened back there was what set off this little chain of events. Kyra had been infatuated with him then, thinking he was the most badass guy out there, and she had been right. Well that little infatuation and turned to love, he realized that when he was holding her while she died in his arms. No one had ever shed tears for him. No one but Kyra. She was different then all the rest, she was probably the one person Riddick could see actually spending his life with, the one person who, while she drove him completely insane, she was the only person that he would ever…  
#We're getting close. Are you sure you want to see this?# The Rider once again pulled Riddick out of his thoughts, this time, thankfully just in time before he admitted the one thing that could destroy him. Riddick looked up at him raising an eye brow. #It's not a pretty picture…when a soul is so trapped to the world of the living like she…well let's just say you better be ready.#  
The Rider led him into a small cave, barely big enough for Riddick's huge body to fit through and deep in the back, Riddick felt his world crash in around him.  



	9. Too far gone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has plans. You think, you`ve killed someone? Wrong... Even the dead souls want revenge.

Zhylaw paced back and forth in the small cave he now called home. This was outrageous. He was the strongest and the greatest of all the Lord Marshals. He was not supposed to be dead! So help him, if he ever got his hands on that fucking Riddick he was going to make him regret ever being born…damn he never should have left that baby…the one from the liquor store trash bin…Zhylaw slammed his fist into the wall with a growl of frustration. He was the one who found the hidden artifact containing the secrets of the Threshold; he was the one who was the strongest of all the six Lord Marshals. He was the one meant to be the ultimate.  
A shift in the air caused Zhylaw to pause for a moment. Someone just entered the Underverse, the subtle shift proved that alone…but who…? It couldn't be…Zhylaw made his way out of the cave and looked around. It was a strong presence, one that he would never forget.  
Riddick.  
He must have come here to get that woman's soul back…the one who'd helped caused his downfall. Zhylaw smirked. Well, this was interesting. Now he could get them both. Kill the soul of the woman, and kill the soul of the man who'd finished it. It was only fitting that they should both die...  
But there was also another smell, like brimstone, a powerful Demon. The one, called Ghost Rider. But how could Riddick and the Ghost Rider be together? Did they team up?  
"Satana?" he looked around and saw the red-eyes woman flowing through the stones. "I need your help."  
Satana slowly, flirtingly came closer and looked at him. "What do you want? You know... I am more powerful than you, so don`t annoy me."  
Zhylaw smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Someone has just entered the UnderVerse. His name is Riddick."  
"Yeah so?"  
"He's looking for the girl." Satana smirked and nodded her head. "You know what to do, lead him to her, let them have their little night of fun, and then in the morning, kill her."  
Satana smirked and looked up at him. "You are truly diabolical."  
"Yes, I know." Zhylaw hugged her, she pushed him off. "Now go."  
He watched Satana vanish through the stone walls before going back inside the cave. He would wait, watching carefully as Satana did what she was told. The girl was such a mess that there was no way she was going to be able to help Riddick in a confrontation, so Riddick would be alone. When it came down to that critical moment, when Riddick was delivering the final blow to Satana; that was when he would strike. Killing him and then, making Riddick's woman his personal play thing for eternity. That sounded like a perfect revenge to him. Now…he just had to wait. 

Ghost Rider led him into a small cave, barely big enough for Riddick's huge body to fit through and deep in the back, Riddick felt his world crash in around him.  
Kyra lay there in a curled up ball on the cold ground, shaking and coughing, her body covered in sweat. A small pool of mucus and blood lay beside her head and there was a trail of it coming from her mouth. Her skin was yellow and her eyes were glazed over and nearly black. Her hair had lost all shine to it, dull and thin, the ends breaking and strands falling out, littering the cave around her. This wasn't Kyra. Riddick didn't know who or what this was, but it wasn't Kyra. Kyra was stronger than this; she wouldn't have been taken over that easily. There was no way. This was something darker, something…twisted in the darkness.  
#I told you it wasn't pretty.# Riddick looked over at the Rider, who was leaning against the wall, flames all around his body, staring at Kyra. #When a soul is trapped to the world of the living things get bad. Because they're so consumed by whomever or whatever they left behind, they're body can't function properly down here. We may just be souls…but we're very much like any living person. We bleed, we cry…we die.# He looked up at Riddick, meeting his eyes through the goggles. #You can try to save her, but in my professional opinion she's too far gone.#  
Riddick lifted his goggles off his head. "Leave us...please." He looked at Kyra, she wasn't gone; she wasn't. When Ghost Rider made no move to leave Riddick turned his eyes on him, glaring and staring the man down. "Get. Out." The Demon left and Riddick knelt beside Kyra. He reached out to touch her but pulled back afraid that he was going to hurt her more. That was the last thing he wanted. Instead, he called out to her. "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?"  
Her body was still shaking but he saw it tense, the muscles freezing, the breath stuck in her lungs as his voice registered inside. Slowly she lifted her head, her hair falling in her eyes and around her shoulders, framing her face. Her cheek bones were jutting out and Riddick noticed so were the rest of her bones, she was too thin. Her eyes were sunken in and swollen at the same time. Her eyes leveled on him, drinking him in and registering in her brain what she saw. Finally she spoke, her voice gravely and quiet. "How do I get eyes like that?"  
Riddick smirked slowly. That was the Kyra he knew. "You gotta kill a few people." She reached out to touch him, but her body was too weak, she lost her leverage and fell forwards. Riddick caught her against his chest and pulled her into him, resting her head in the crook of his arm. "Are you with me, Kyra?"  
She nodded, black tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "I'm with you."  
Fuck what the hell happened to her? This wasn't natural, he didn't care if they were in hell or not, this was fucking demented. Kyra was the one person who brought any kind of light to the darkness Riddick lived in. That fucker Zhylaw had done this to her, and if he wasn't dead already, Riddick would have killed him again, slowly this time, painfully. Making sure he begged for mercy, begged for him to finish it. He might open up a few arteries when he got back just for the hell of it. Speaking of getting back…Riddick wanted to leave now, take Kyra and just go, but he knew that she was too weak to leave the cave. He needed the Rider`s help to get out from this Hell with Kyra. They would have to stay here a little longer. Hopefully the fact that he was there would help with that a little bit. Thinking logically it made sense to Riddick. He leaned against the wall, resting Kyra against his chest. Her hair was already starting to look better, and her eyes were going back to their original color. Thankfully. Maybe they'd be able to leave in a few hours.  
Kyra looked up at him, smirking slightly. "What's so funny?" he asked pulling his goggles back down over his eyes.  
"Don't." Kyra reached out and pulled them off his head, winding them around her hand. "I've always loved looking at them." He sighed but didn't press the matter. The truth was, even though he would never admit it, he would do anything she asked of him.  
Kyra stared up at him, his eyes not looking at her but around the cave. She had known he'd come for her. He always did. Always saved her ass when it mattered. He'd saved her when Johns had wanted to use her as bait, saved her when they were hiding out the night in the small alcove, he'd even let himself get caught so he could save her ass from Crematoria. It killed her that she wasn't strong enough to fight whatever this fucked up place was doing to her. It killed her that she had died at all. Then again, she'd done it to save him. Once in her entire fucked up life, she was actually able to do something to help someone else. Sure she had died in the process, but at least Riddick was still alive…which brought to mind a question. If he was supposed to be alive…then what the fuck what he doing here?  
"You died?" she asked, breaking the silence.  
He chuckled. "Not exactly," Riddick turned those lavender glowing eyes on her and smirked. "As the Lord Marshal I get special privileges." She was still confused but didn't say anymore on the matter. Riddick pulled her closer, pulling her higher up on his chest until her head was on his shoulder.  
The longer he held her the stronger she felt. Soon, she'd be able to stand on her own, and once that was taken care of, they would settle up and be out of this place. But…she still wanted to know something. "Why did you come for me?"  
He looked at her, shock playing through his eyes for a brief moment. "You saved my life…I owe you one." Kyra nodded. That wasn't the answer she'd been looking for but she didn't press the matter. She knew why he'd really come for her, but until he could admit it to himself he'd never admit it to her.  
They sat there in complete silence until Kyra felt like she was ready to move. She slowly pulled away from him, using his shoulder as leverage to stand. She knew the moment he tensed, she could feel the muscles working under her palm as they tightened; waiting to catch her if she fell. He would always catch her when she fell. She slowly stood, shaky on her legs at first. Kyra stumbled but Riddick caught her, his hands shot out to grab her waist, steadying her on her feet. She looked into his eyes and even though she hated it, even though it went against everything she strived to be, she blushed and quickly looked away.  
"You okay?" he asked, slowly standing, his hands still on her waist.  
Kyra looked at him through thick lashes. "Why did you come here?" she asked.  
"I told you, I owe you one…you saved my neck, I'm repaying the debt." Kyra pulled away from him. Riddick huffed. What did she want from him? To get on his knees and beg her to take him into her arms? Like hell that was ever going to happen. "Look, I can take your soul back to your body…we just have to wait until you're a little stronger."  
Wrong choice of words. Kyra glared at him, her eyes shining in the dimly lit space. Riddick tried to read them, tried to read her body language but she kept it neutral. She'd learned well during their time apart if she could hide things from him. Suddenly she moved. Her leg sung out, making a b-line for his head. Riddick easily caught her ankle in his hand, but she was quick. Using the leverage from his hand holding her leg up, she swung her other leg up, connecting her foot with the side of his head and spinning, landing in a crouch as he hit the wall. Riddick growled and looked at her. Fine. If she wanted to fight, they would fight. He reached out, grabbing her ankle and pulling her leg out from under her. Kyra hit her back on the ground but quickly recovered, wrapping both of her legs around his neck and twisting her body, putting him in a choke hold of sorts. Riddick reached up, grabbing her hips and pulled her so she was lying on top of him, back-to-back, and stood up. He grabbed Kyra's thighs and pried them away from his neck, grabbed her waist from behind him and pulled her around to the front so she was facing him. Grabbing both of her wrists in one hand he pinned them against the wall of the cave, pinning her body with his. She lost her leverage and was trapped between the wall, and the animal.  
She looked up at him, her eyes burning with something that looked a lot like hate. "How do I get eyes like that?"  
He glared and pushed closer to her, his other hand weaving up and fisting in her hair at the base of her neck. "Remember who you're talking to, Kyra."  
She smirked and arched up. Riddick froze. He hadn't thought about it a whole lot up until this point. Hadn't had the time to. But now, in the darkness of the cave, in the closeness of the space…he noticed. Oh fuck did he notice. Kyra's breasts pressed against his chest when she arched and there was a heat coming from between her legs. He could feel it on his knee. Shit…this was bad. She was stirring a darker animal, a more primal one that hadn't been awoken in quite a while. And it was hungry. He growled and started to pull away but as soon as he got far enough, Kyra jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulled him back against her.  
With her legs wrapped around him the juncture of her hips pressed against his groin and the heat he felt through the clothes they wore was nearly unbearable. "You can't lie to me Riddick," she cooed, her hips doing a mad little shimmy as she tried to get her hands free. He growled dangerously, darkly, and pulled back on her hair, pressing her tighter against the wall. Anything to get her to stop.  
"Kyra, stop," he warned her.  
"Or what?" She smirked, staring him down. "You'll go for the sweet spot?"  
Riddick stared at her for a moment. Her eyes were already dark and glazed over with lust that burned between them. Her tongue darted out to wet those full lips and just like that, Riddick lost it. He crashed his mouth against hers, being everything but gentle. Gentle wasn't in his vocabulary at the moment. He claimed her roughly, thoroughly, his tongue clashing with hers, dominating her. Kyra's hips ground against his and her hands shot around his neck when he released them in favor of cupping her toned ass in his palms. Shit…Kyra had really grown up.  
He pulled her away from the wall and lay her down on the floor of the cave, his hands shifting up her body, pulling away her shirt. He'd rather rip the offending clothing off of her, all of it, but he didn't know when the Rider was coming back, and he really didn't want Kyra walking around naked. Riddick didn't want any other man touching her, looking at her. Kyra belonged to him.


	10. Mephistofeles vs. Ghost Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost Rider beats some Demons down in order to save some good souls from Hell.

Mephistofeles was slowly walking through Hell, enjoying the hot lava around him. He had sensed something odd and was on his way to find the disturbance.  
As he continued his search, a loud whirring sound was heard. Mephistofeles turned around for the source of the sound, until he happened to see a motorcycle coming straight at him.  
"Wait, motorcycle?" Mephistofeles thought, eyes widened in shock.  
Immediately, Mephistofeles grabbed his pitchfork and was ready for a fight. The motorcycle rider then swerved around Mephistofeles, who could see the intruder finally. It was his old enemy, the Ghost Rider.  
The Rider then faced Mephistofeles, revving up his Hellcycle. As the engine was powered up, the flaming Rider spoke.  
#It`s time to settle things between us!# shouted the Rider.#I`m going to get two souls outta here, so watch out!#  
"Me?" asked Mephistofeles. "I wasn`t the idiot riding the bike in Hell! And who rides a bike in Hell anyway?"  
#Whatever,# mocked the Rider, # just stay out of my way.#  
"You`re not alone here, am I right?" asked Mephistofeles. "Stealing sould from me like somekind of a cheap thief!"  
The Rider seemed to think, then turned his flaming face to Mephistofeles again. #This doesn`t concern you...#  
"But it does!!"  
#Like how?# asked the Ghost Rider annoyingly.  
"Oh please," answered Mpehistofeles. "Where you think you are, Zarathos? In Hell! And this is my home!"  
The Ghost Rider was seething#How dares he to mock me?# he thought to himself. Suddenly, he pulled a chain out of nowhere and lashed out at Mephistofeles with it. Mephistofeles dodged the attack and grabbed the chain with both hands. As the two supernatural beings had a tug of war, Mephistofeles grabbed his pitchfork and hit the Rider into the chest area. Ghost Rider, stunned, loosened his grip and Mephistofeles pulled him off his Hellcycle. The fight went on with vicious punches given by Mephistofeles. After one more punch, Ghost Rider was thrown next to a lava lake. As Mephistofeles slowly went closer, he saw the Rider lying down. Suddenly, the Rider woke with a growl and released some chains from his throat.  
Mephistofeles was trapped, the Ghost Rider grabbed the chains and swung him around, bashing him into every object he could find. Mephistofeles was able to plant his feet against cavern`s wall, and launched himself to the Rider. The Rider fell to the ground to avoid his aerial attack and revealed a huge shotgun to blast Mephistofeles from behind. Mephistofeles was able to dodge the attack with spinning in the air, then broke the chains.  
To that, Ghost Rider answered #Too slow.#  
Then he threw up Hellfire, more powerful than Mephistofeles had. Unable to move, Mephistofeles fell to the ground, feeling weak.  
The Rider swung his leg over and sat astride his Hellcycle, with a roar from the Hellcycle and the Rider, the back tire spun propelling the Hellcycle through the wall and into the depths of Hell, leaving behind a flaming trail. Mephistofeles shook his hurting head.  
"Damn that Zarathos! Always trying to beat me..."  
Mephistofeles begun to fade away into vapor, while chuckling with a grin on his face.

Zhylaw slowly walked down the hot channel, searching for Riddick and the girl, in the distance he could hear the roar of a motorcycle engine. As his walk went on, the motorcycle was getting closer and closer. He looked ahead and behind himself to see no-one coming his way, confusedly he continued his search. As he turned around the corner, a loud demonic roar joined the engine, suddenly a heavy power came from higher parts of Hell. Zhylaw turned back and looked up, there on a cliff was the Ghost Rider roaring in challenge. Zhylaw turned and started running, before he could get any further a large fireball crashed into the ground in front of him. He stopped and turned in fear as the Rider landed on the Hellcycle smoothly to the ground. The Rider pushed the kick stand into position smoothly as he swung his other leg over the Hellcycle to stand next to it. Ghost Rider exhaled, causing flames to rise before he was speaking, his voice deep and gravely.  
#Zhylaw, even your soul is evil enough to kill other innocent ones. Surrender and I`ll kill you fast.# the Rider growled.  
"Well," Zhylaw cracked his neck, "let`s get it on!" Moving with incredible speed he hit the Rider, sending him some meters back. The Rider slammed into the wall with a crash, but quickly stood to his feet to get back into the fight.  
Before he could move Zhylaw was in front of him and he started slamming punch by punch into the gut of the Rider at inhuman speed.  
"All right," Zhylaw sighed, "I might as well kill you quick." He inhaled quickly, then exhaled, trying to find a weapon or something similar. "I will take your power and work towards killing Riddick!"  
The Rider raised his hand and grabbed Zhylaw by the neck. #Guilty!#  
"What are you doing?" asked Zhylaw, as Ghost Rider lifted him up.  
The Rider snorted, looking straight into his eyes.  
#For all the innocent blood you have spilled, you must be executed. Then you shall be sent back into the Pit to suffer never-ending pain!# A dark light started to gather in the Rider`s hand, as Zhylaw looked up to him.  
"Please, don`t send me back! Please, no..."  
#Look into my eyes...#  
Zhylaw fell to the ground, lifeless, dead.  
The Rider brought his hand to his mouth and with a sharp whistle the roar of his Hellcycle echoed as it crashed through the stones. It roared to his side and the engine settled down to a purr. The Rider gently stroked the black gas tank. With a dark laugh that echoed through Hell he swung himself onto the seat and set the Hellcycle into gear. With a roar of his engine he set off, crashing through another wall, a trail of Hellfire following him.  
He was needed. The man with lavendel-blue eyes was in trouble.  



	11. Zarathos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let`s learn about Zarathos... Satana gives Johnny a history lesson.

#What the Hell is going on?# wondered Ghost Rider, when he was sensing another Soul- both evil and good together. Riddick was too far gone, this wasn`t his Soul... it was someone else.  
And then he saw her- daughter of Marduk Curious- Satana Hellstrom, standing on his way.  
"Stop!" she even raised her hand, to make the Rider stop his Hellcycle.  
Ghost Rider stopped and looked at her in total confusion. #What is your wish, Demon?#  
Satana smiled and sat down on nothing, a dark red throne formed under her, as she sat back.  
"You need a little history lesson, Johnny Blaze..."she lifted her hand with a gesture a window of magic formed slowly before them. A scene revealed showed a great battle between two armies on a flame covered battlefield.  
" Zarathos was an angel, a Spirit of Justice. Sent to protect the world of men. But he was tricked, captured, brought down to Hell, corrupted. Driven insane. Heh. His mission to protect the innocent was perverted into a lust to punish the guilty. He became the Spirit of Vengeance..." Satana`s voice was almost reverent as she spoke. "He was one of Mephistofeles` greatest enemies, a rival, I can say."  
The scene changed to Mephistofeles fighting against a human sized skeletal Demon, engulfed in bright red Hellfire.  
"Zarathos didn`t stand a chance when he was captured." On the screen the skeleton was in chains, screaming. The chains started to glow bright red, and started to constrict and Zarathos to shrink. "So Mephistofeles made him to his bounty hunter to hunt down escapees from Hell... Over the years there were many Ghost Riders who sold their souls for power. Until you came, Johnny." She raised her head slowly, black hair flowing around her body. "You gave your soul for love, that is something different and makes the Demon inside to obey you."  
Satana breathed fire out again, Johnny stood slowly up.  
"What now?"  
"I think we`re going to stop the history lesson here and now..." Satana smiled, her red eyes were glowing. "You defeated Mephistofeles, but why didn`t you destroy him?"  
"I felt too weak..." flickering fire appeared in Johnny`s eyes. Satana made a wave and the screen was gone.  
"You change at night or in the presence of Evil..." the words changed. "From time to time you need some rest... but right now the Furyan who came here with you, needs help. You three get outta here from now!"  
Johnny looked at the Demon lady with blank eyes, Satana pulled out a pair of latex gloves and started to put them on. "You haven`t lost yourself to the Darkness. You are stronger..."  
She disappeared into red smoke, leaving Johnny Blaze alone. 

"Do you even know where we're going?" Riddick ground his teeth together. He was usually good with directions, but unfortunately he had no idea how the fuck to get out of this place. Kyra's constant questions were starting to get on his nerves. Fuck he loved the woman, but if she didn't stop asking him if he knew where he was going he was going to break someone's neck. "Riddick, did you hear me?"  
"Kyra…shut up." He growled, probably a little more harshly then he should have. "Just…give me a minute, okay?" She huffed but kept her mouth shut. Thankfully. He sighed and rubbed his head looking around. He should have asked Vaako before he left how the fuck he was supposed to get back. He was waiting for Ghost Rider to come... or anyone...But there was silence, their footsteps were the only sound.  
"Riddick…"  
"Kyra…"  
"I'm serious this time, just listen." Riddick sighed and pulled his goggles on top of his head and looked at her, waiting for her to say something that was supposedly important. Kyra nodded behind him. Riddick turned around and looked at whatever she was nodding at. In the distance he saw a flaming motorbike coming and now he also could hear the engine. Finally!!  
When the Rider came closer, he finally stopped his Hellcycle and stood in front of them. He stared Riddick down and was happy, that the Furyan wasn`t afraid.  
#We have to get out of this place... all of us.# then he turned his head. #Is there something special you want?#  
Riddick shook his head. "I don't want anything. I'm not keeping the gig."  
#All the same Furyan, what do you want?#  
Riddick crossed his arms over his chest and stared him down. "Nothing."  
This time, he tried a different approach. "Really…you want nothing?" he smiled and looked past Riddick to Kyra who was still behind him, one hand on his shoulder, the other at the knife at the small of his back. #Not even the ability to put this woman's soul back into her body?#  
Okay, that struck a nerve.  
"I'm listening." Riddick shot a look over his shoulder at Kyra who had tensed behind him.  
The Rider smiled. #You didn't think that you would just carry her soul back and put it in her body did you?# he asked. Actually, that had been exactly what Riddick had been planning. He laughed darkly and moved closer. #Go home Furyan, when you return, her soul will be back inside of her body and she will be alive once again.#  
Riddick took a step back and Kyra pulled the knife from the sheath on his back. "How do I know I can trust you?" he asked. He had his share of being screwed over, and this time, there was a lot more on the line than just his life.  
#Let me put it this way, what choice do you have? I brought you to her...#  
Riddick turned and looked at Kyra, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Don't keep me waiting," he whispered into her ear before he kissed her cheek.  
Kyra smiled and looked up at him. "I won't."  
The Rider just stood next to his Hellcycle, unmoving, waiting.  
Riddick nodded and looked back at the Ghost Rider.He smiled and all of a sudden there was a bright light. Riddick growled and covered his eyes. The next thing he knew he found himself back in the room with the portal to the UnderVerse with Vaako and Scales. He blinked a few times, grabbing hold of the basin to steady himself.  
"Something wrong?" Vaako asked, taking a step towards him. Scales also stepped closer, his eyes trained on Vaako. Riddick held up a hand, warding them both back. "Did you find her?"  
Riddick looked up at him, taking his goggles off his head, a small smirk on his lips. "Yeah." He walked out of the room and headed straight for Kyra's room. If the woman from the UnderVerse was telling the truth, Kyra should be waking up too and would be confused. Sure enough, when Riddick walked in, Kyra was sitting up, rubbing her arms and looking around. When her eyes landed on him she seemed to calm down a little. "Hey."  
"Riddick…" She slowly stood up and walked over to him, timidly reaching out and touching his face. "I'm really back."  
Riddick smirked, taking her hand and dropping a kiss on her palm. "You're really back." Kyra smiled and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest and for the moment that was all Riddick wanted. Kyra's warm body against his, alive and breathing in his arms. He finally had her back, and he was never going to let her go again. If only he could find a way to thank the Ghost Rider, who had saved them all...

As Johnny rested in a pub he saw Wolverine and Cyclops coming in, both nervous and angry. He also felt an evil presence, a Demon perhaps.  
He knew, that Demons were everywhere, even trying to get into Xavier`s school.  
*Those bastards,* he thought, his skin starting to steam lightly.  
"Logan, Cyclops," when he got their attention, he continued. "Run for the doors, this is a job for me, not for you!!"  
Before they could protest, they noticed steam and flames coming off of Johnny`s red skin, Johnny gritting his teeth like he was in deep pain.  
"Johnny..." Logan was cut off, as Johnny yelled at him.  
"Run!" this was already half-growl of Zarathos.  
An un-natural growl made the two mutants run out, just before the pub erupted into Hellfire.  
Inside the pub Ghost Rider stood in the whirlwind of chaos, as Blackheart was going to attack him. The Rider roared at him, causing the Demon to back off in fear. The Rider played with his chain as he walked up to the Demon until they were almost nose to nose.  
#Look into my eyes.# Blackheart stared into the empty sockets of the flaming scull, and within the sockets formed bright lights of Hellfire. #You already have too many souls inside... now feel their pain!#  
Hellfire leaps out from the eye-sockets, entering Blackheart`s eyes, causing him to scream in pain.  
The surprised "Wow" caused him to turn around, to see his friends looking at him with fear and surprise.  
"Johnny, whatta...?" Logan stopped as Johnny changed back to his human form and stepped towards them,"where have you been all this week?"  
"In Hell, helping souls in trouble," Johnny answered, looking back to Blackheart`s lifeless body.  



	12. New friends, old foes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might have been in Hell, but there is still much to do...

"What about that star ship?" asked Cyclops. "Any trouble coming up?"  
"No," smiled Johnny, "not at all. Those.... Necromongers and their leader, they`re friends."  
Logan came closer and put his large hand on Johnny`s shoulder. "How came?" He wasn`t sure about newcomers. But somehow he trusted what Johnny was saying. Besides, the Demon inside him was able to sense Evil.  
Johnny smiled weakly, he was tired from everything, being in Hell, fighting Zhylaw and Mephistofeles.  
"I managed to help their head-man somehow. It seems like the Demon inside me or...Angel or whatever he is... has more powers than I knew..."  
Three years ago, when Johnny had to leave Roxanne, his powers started to grow. He was able to sense evil- true evil and fight it. But now he had stolen some souls from Hell and he knew, that Mephistofeles was furious.  
Before Johnny jumped on his bike, he could hear his words "I`m going to get you, Johnny... this time I won`t fail!"

It was early in the morning, when Johnny quietly stood up, got dressed and went into the garage. His already frayed emotions threatened to snap again, but he bit his lower lip, swung leg over his bike and hit the engine. He felt pain in his shoulder. Damn it!  
Johnny exhaled loudly. Logan... But Logan belonged there with Kurt and Cyclops, not with him.  
What would Logan do, if he found out, that Johnny was gone? Come after him? Nah- that`s not going to happen.  
#Oh, get real,# Johnny snarled silently, riding a small street to exit Laughlin. If he only could lure danger away from his friends.... He had to try, but alone! He might love Logan, but he would never cause more death and tragedy for mutants.  
So he just drove with his bike to nowhere....away from friends and people he knew. He was sure he did the right thing...  
He stopped, when he saw a familiar cemetery. The cemetery was cool and there is dew on the grass. The air was fresh and, unlike the unloved graves further away, here they were covered in bright blooms. Despite the greenery Johnny didn't know what season it is. He didn't know because this was a twenty year old memory. He could recall the details of that day better than any birthday or christmas, it's clearer in his mind than even last weekend. He walked around a bit and there it was- his father`s gravestone. In time the cemetery shifts out of daily memories, every few days, then every few weeks, then every few months - but always there to be recalled. All that is left of the fine people of this cemetery is the decrepit stones. Under the soil is nothing but more soil, even bones don't last that long in the damp ground. Yet still this place is nowhere to be after nightfall. No-one comes here who means any good, so though it is empty almost every dusk 'til dawn, it puts the chills on even the toughest of folks...  
But somehow Johnny felt safe there, alone, on his father`s grave. The gravestone was as white as the crystalline snow. Under the steady glow of the full moon it seemed to have an aura of its own. Johnny reached out,at first with leathery fingers to touch the marble and run his fingers over the black engraved lettering, but he quickly removed the glove. His bare fingers blanched in the wintry wind but he didn't care. Somehow the feel of the stone on his skin brought him some peace. . It was beautiful, polished and smooth. His late father would never see it of course, he would never know, but Johnny would.  
Leaving the cemetery, he was sure, that he felt a familiar presence. He turned around to see Carter Slade leaning against a tree and looking at him.  
"Long time not seen, bonehead," the older man smiled.  
Johnny smiled back. Carter was his old friend since Johnny made his first ride as the Ghost Rider. They shook hands.  
"What`s up, Johnny?" asked Slade. "I`ve seen many Demons around, too many."  
Johnny sighed. "It`s my fault actually... I stole two souls from Hell and kicked somehow Mephisto`s butt."  
"You did what?" Carter Slade couldn`t believe, what he was hearing. "You actually fought him and won?"  
"Yeah, something like that."  
Slade put his large hand on Johnny`s shoulder. "Let`s get inside, it`s not safe here even for Riders like us."  
Johnny couldn`t agree more. He was feeling also pretty tired and needed some rest.  
"Hell is coming on earth, and only we can stop it, Slade!"  
"I ain`t never been scared a` the heat!"

"So..." asked Johnny, after having a huge cup of tea, "what`s the plan?"  
Carter Slade scratched his forehead thoughtfully. He actually had no idea, but since Johnny was there, they could think something out.  
"They must have a hiding-place, right?" asked Johnny. He was eager to go and fight, it was near to sunset already.  
Carter Slade couldn`t think about any better place than the cursed city- San Venganza. "They must be there." he said. "There`s much-much bad energy..."  
Johnny smiled. He knew, that his long-time friend was a smart man and... another Ghost Rider. In hard times everyone needs friends.  
He stretched himself like a big feline and jumped out from the couch. "I`ll get my bike ready!"  
Carter peeked outside. "You do it. I`ll go and call Banshee. It is almost time."  
When Johnny stepped outside, he felt a cold wind. The sky was bloody-red, sun was almost set. Scarlet, then amethyst, emblazoned the enormous sky, then it darkened to obsidian. As night deepened, random lights of fireflies blinked more frequently until the canopy below, billowing in dark waves, sparked with benign, green embers under a star-speckled sky. Something evil was in the air, both Johnny and Carter Slade could feel it.   
"It`s chilly outside," mentioned Slade. "And the sky is evil."  
"I can feel it," agreed Johnny. He also felt, that Zarathos was going to wake up, Johnny`s skin was starting to smoke.   
Carter put two fingers into his mouth and whistled loudly. After some minutes a dark horse appeared.   
"Banshee," nodded Slade and went to the beautiful animal. He was starting to transform also, fire flickering around his head.

Johnny and Carter rode side by side through Laughlin`s cold, windy streets. The city was almost empty, only some cats could be seen. Something was very wrong, the city was abandoned. The only sound was the black bird that cried as if it can bring back the people who left tasty scraps if only it calls loud enough. Against the wall of the old court house was a bicycle, the chain dangling on the sidewalk. As Johnny and Carter rode slowly forward, they saw no life, no people.   
Without saying a word, the two Riders left the city behind and entered the desert. The desert at twilight was a vast undulating sea, punctuated by the shadowy silhouettes of cactus, like great ghost ships upon the sandy waves...  
And then they saw it- San Venganza, the old city full of Evil and hatred. Johnny found a big manhole and entered it, Carter following him. Both men had already fully transformed, also the Hellcycle and Banshee, the horse.   
After traveling along many twists and turns of the sewers, Johnny`s Hellcycle sped downward through a hole covering in a wall, entering the fiery realm of Hell. Upon the Ghost Rider`s entrance, Mephistofeles looked up and growled in anger.  
"You got a lot of guts to come back here," he said.  
#I`m not alone.# Zarathos leaped off the Hellcycle, which wheeled away from them to the back of the cave. #I brought my friend with me. I bet, you know him...#  
Mephistofeles raised his head to see the other Ghost Rider with a flaming horse, coming next to the first one.  
"No way!" screamed Mephistofeles. He grabbed his pitchfork and attacked Zarathos, but was stopped by Slade.


	13. When in trouble....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...you see, who your true friends are.

"How dare you?" growled Mephistofeles and hit Carter Slade with his powerful fist. The older Rider was thrown against a stone, not able to move.  
Then he turned his attention back to the younger attacker, who was waiting for him. As Mephistofeles came closer, an old memory flashed in front of Johnny`s eyes...  
"All you have to do is sign," the older man, who smelled like brimstone, told to a teenager boy.  
Another voice that didn`t seem to match either of the men, whispered in a gravely tone: "Any man who sells his soul for love has the power to change the world..."  
The teenager lifted his hand to the contract in attempt to grab it from it`s owner. His finger caught on the rough edge of the scroll`s handle and a single drop of deep red blood splattered onto the line meant for sealing the deal.  
Then the scene changed and Johnny stood under an old oak tree in the center of the lush fields, on a deep hill with Roxanne. Her auburn hair was pinned up at the top with the back flowing over her shoulders. She smiled at Johnny with love in her eyes. The gravely voice of Mephisto said over the scene:" Forget about family. Forget about friends. Forget about love."  
Then Johnny was on his motorcycle that he had been fixing up such a long time. He was staring up at Roxanne who was standing on the hill like they had been moments ago. The rain came pouring down on them, dripping off their noses as they kept eye contact, knowing what the other was thinking. Roxanne`s smile faded as Johnny drove off down the winding road. The gravely voice rang another phrase of explanation:" You will be the Rider for as long as you live."  
Now Johnny was grown up, with the same features that were matured, rugged and chiseled. He sat on the bike, wearing a black leather jacket and dark jeans, looking angrily at the bike.  
"You have no choice," the voice said.  
Now Johnny was on the cemetery, next to a tomb stone, Barton Blaze, Loving Father, engraved into it. A white haired man with a cowboy hat peered over at him while supporting his weight on a dirty shovel. He spoke to Johnny with deep southern accent.  
"The Rider is the Devil`s bounty hunter sent to hunt down anyone who escapes Hell."  
Now Johnny stumbled forward with his head in his hands, he was in deep pain. Fire flickered from his biker boots as he stepped slowly and stiffly away from his Hellcycle. His hands burned a red glow and smoke billowed from his blue eyes. Johnny moved his hands away from his face to show his flesh peeling away from his white scull. In only moments, his face was a milky scull and his hands were bony structures with joints. His body had too turned to skeleton, as his figure was now gaunt under his clothes. All bones that showed were blazing with fire of amber and gold.  
"...the Rider takes over..."  
Now as a skeleton, half man, half Demon, Johnny flew through the city streets on his flaming Hellcycle. His own voice spoke over the scene of him zooming down the road, tearing up the black fat tar and parked cars out of his way.  
"I`m going to take this curse and turn it against you!"  
Now Johnny had defeated the Hidden and was looking for Blackheart, who had kidnapped Roxanne. When he and Carter Slade reached San Venganza, Roxanne was dead and Blackheart gone. Johnny swore on her grave, that one day he`ll kill Blackheart.  
"I`m the only one who can walk on both worlds. I`m the Ghost rider."  
Now the Rider was looking at his arch-enemy, with chain in his hands.  
#Now fight me again!#  
Carter Slade was slowly trying to get up to see Johnny facing Mephistofeles alone. He had gotten back his human form and was unable to fight and help Johnny.  
"Johnny, don`t!"  
#Don`t worry, I got him!# Ghost Rider snarled, pulling out his chain whip.  
"I wouldn`t do that," Mephistofeles laughed evilly, as he kicked a bounded woman forward.  
#Jean Grey...# now Ghost Rider was a bit confused. #What you want from her?#  
Mephistofeles spat at him and dragged the woman with him. "Get outta my way!!"  
That did it. In great fury, Jean uttered a fierce war cry, ripped the chains apart and charged Mephistofeles. The Rider was right next to her, hitting the Devil with his long chain whip.  
"Let`s kick his ass!" smiled the woman to the Rider. While Jean attracted Mephistofeles, the Rider simply attacked him and ripped his heart out.  
#Behold the clenched fist of God!!#  
"How...how did you..."  
#Do you feel it?# asked the Rider, standing in front of his dying enemy. #I`ll squeeze it until it bursts!#  
"You do it and this place will cease to exist..." moaned Mephistofeles, trying to get his heart back. Ghost Rider just stepped away some steps, laughing at him.  
#No! I think this is just a lie to allow Evil to exist!#  
"No..."  
#Regardless, you`ll still die. Are you ready for that?#  
Mephistofeles still tried. "Leave this place. I shall never harm you again... I promise!"  
#All the agony you`ve caused... if anyone ever deserved vengeance, it`s you. Now you will watch your own black heart burst into fire and burn!# with that, the Rider squeezed the pounding heart and it split into Hellfire. Within seconds, it was ashes. Behind him, Mephistofeles fell to the ground, lifeless, dead. Johnny slowly took back his human form.  
"What the Hell happened here?" it was Wolverine, who saw the lifeless body of Mephistofeles and blood on Johnny`s clothes.  
Johnny smiled tiredly. "I just killed the ruler of Hell..." he was so tired, that he had to sit on his bike to catch his breath. Jean smiled next to him.  
"Let me guess," Wolverine started, "you tore out his heart and set it on fire, darling?"  
"Pretty much," Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "He wasn`t that hard at all..."  
"You did a good job, boy," Carter Slade added, "Mephistofeles finally met his match."  



	14. So... what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top!Johnny shows up. Logan is begging...

Johnny was tired of this long fight and just sat on his bike. He wasn`t sure, was the Evil gone or not, but he had managed to defeat his arch-enemy. Without even saying a single word, he quietly fell to his knees.  
Both Slade and Logan saw now, that he was badly wounded.  
"Johnny!" Logan gasped, stepping next to him.  
He took Johnny`s face into his big hands. "You`re hurt..."  
"Easy, Logan..."  
Not heeding his yelps of pain, Logan probed the bruises on his face." Damn, Johnny, you look like you were hit by a truck!"  
Hissing in pain, Johnny quickly pushed his hands away. "Actually, it was a pitchfork."  
"You put up a very impressive fight," noticed Carter Slade, "now let`s get you some rest."  
Horrified, Wolverine looked at the blisters on Johnny`s shoulder, then his bleeding forearm. "Easy! It hurts..."  
Logan turned his beautiful green eyes to Johnny, his face softened and he wrapped his arms around the younger man.  
"Sssh," he whispered," let`s go to the Institute."  
"I don`t think, it`s such a good idea..."Johnny tried to protest weakly.  
"What??"  
"I don`t think, that going to Xavier`s Institute is such a good idea..."  
That made Logan to stop. In the corner of his eye he saw something flaming and red.  
Logan and Johnny both turned around to see Jean Grey flaming all-over; her face took a darker color, eyes went nearly black. Now her head was a mass of flames and so was her long hair.  
"What`s this?" asked Logan, not daring to step any closer.  
"Probably close contact with Mephistofeles has somehow affected her..."Johnny felt familiar pain going through his body. He was starting to change to the Rider...again. He didn`t want to attack the woman, but she needed to be stopped, somehow.  
"I AM PHOENIX!" screamed the woman with terrible voice.  
"Ummm..." Johnny was in flames now, Zarathos was taking over. Logan stepped back slowly, not willing to interrupt.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Jean had a tone and expression of loss... of confusion in her terrible voice.  
Johnny, now in full Ghost Rider form, tried to kill her flames or suck them with his Hellfire. He even had to knock her down.  
She raised her left hand and grabbed the Rider`s neck, her dark face was softening.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED..."  
#What have you become!# the Rider snarled.  
"DEMON...RIDER...YOU ARE GHOST RIDER..."she struggled to get free, Hellfire and demonic fire collided and doubled together.  
Ghost Rider screamed in pain and fell to his knees, still not letting her go.  
Jean shuddered and screamed."WHAT AM I? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"  
Suddenly Logan grabbed the Rider`s shoulder. "Shit, Johnny! There`s nothing we can do..."  
#I must erase her flames...at least I`ll try.# The Rider grabbed Jean`s shoulders, trying to hold her un-moving. After a long time, what seemed like eternity, Jean`s flames eased down and her head fell to Ghost Rider`s shoulder. She was like a ragdoll, so the Rider picked her up.  
#That`s right, honey-cake, just go to sleep,#he handed Jean over to Logan. #Get her to the Academy.#  
After Logan was gone, Johnny slowly took back his human form. So did Carter Slade.

"So," asked Carter Slade, sitting next to Johnny," what you gonna do now? What about that friend of yours? The one with claws..."  
Johnny slowly raised his head. "I don`t know, Carter."  
Carter sighed and looked at his young friend. He was sad to see him in this state, in pain and confusion. He wanted to help, but had no idea, how.  
"Maybe you should talk to him?"  
"Why?" Johnny leaned back to the old couch, trying to relax. Every inch in his body was in pain, he gritted his teeth.  
"I am not like him and his friends. I am host to a Demon, he`s a mutant!" He took a deep breath. "Besides, the one with tail and blue skin...I believe Nightcrawler is his name... is in love with him."  
"This is not the case here,"Carter gave him some Scottish Whiskey, "the question is- do you love him?"  
"Yes, but..."  
"So that`s it. After you`re healed, go and talk to him."  
Johnny didn`t even try to protest, he was too tired and his wounds hurt like Hell. Before he fell into dreamless sleep, he just nodded to his old friend.  
Carter grinned at the youngster and walked to the other room. Johnny was snoring and even a big explosion could not wake him up.  
When Carter Slade went to see him next morning, the room was empty. A letter was on the bed.  
"I went to fix things.  
Johnny"  
"Good luck, boy," smiled the older man and took out his big cigar.

Logan was alone in his house, when Johnny walked in. The taller man turned around and his green eyes widened, when he saw the black-haired youngster.  
"You..."Logan was genuinely hurt."You left me. Why?"  
"Because of Kurt, you dumbass!" He clenched his fists in anger and turned around.  
Logan dropped his gaze, sickened. He'd never seen Johnny Blaze so bare, and it was his doing.  
He opened his mouth to answer, but a small hand covered his lips. "You're talking far too much, Wolverine,"Johnny told him reproachfully. Now he lowered his head again, and resumed his exploration of Logan's mouth, kisses hard and soft, long and short.  
Logan felt his tongue sucked into Johnny's mouth, and moaned low in his throat.  
He felt a hand move down his abdomen and grasp his cock warmly. He was now fully erect, and hiding his arousal was impossible. The lips moved to his ear, the tongue tracing delicately, and the earlobe was sucked and nipped, and then the mouth moved down his throat to his chest. The hand abandoned his cock and he moaned at the loss, and moaned again as fingers lightly pinched one nipple while the other was being vigorously sucked. In minutes, both men were naked, Logan shallowed hard.  
Trying to hide his excitement, Logan closed his eyes and consciously relaxed his body with a fatalistic sigh. "Well, hurry up and get it over with," he said.  
"No," Johnny replied.  
Logan opened his eyes again. "No?"  
"Oh, I'm going to fuck you, make no mistake about that," Johnny explained. "But no, I'm not going to hurry, and I'm not going to get it over with."  
Johnny was leaning over him now, using that enticing fingertip stroke on his cock. One hand moved further down to cradle his balls. So warm and exciting. Logan bit his lip.  
Now Johnny moved around and knelt between Logan's legs, stroking his thighs. Logan looked down at Johnny, and oh, the size of him. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a strangled squeak.  
Johnny Blaze looked up and met his eyes. "Yes, Logan?"  
"Are you going to...?"  
Johnny seemed prepared to play with Logan indefinitely.  
Finally, Logan had to speak. Through gritted teeth, he asked, "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
Johnny stopped his thrilling assault and looked up again, affecting mild surprise. "I'm waiting for you to ask, of course," he said gently.  
"Okay, then, I'm asking."  
"What are you asking?" Johnny asked, lightly tickling Logan's cock.  
"You KNOW, dammit!" Logan snapped, thrusting his hips toward the hand.  
"You have to say it," Johnny answered serenely.  
"Alright, then! Fuck me!"  
"No."  
"No?!" Logan screamed. "Then what's all this been about?"  
"No, not yet," Johnny amplified. "You don't sound sincere enough."  
Logan moaned and flung his head back on the pillow. Johnny watched him for a moment, and then continued his stroking and licking. Logan howled in pleasure and pain.  
How long did it continue? Minutes or hours? It felt like hours, anyway. Finally, Logan whispered pathetically, "Please?"  
"Please fuck me. Fuck me, please, please! Johnny, please! Do it! Fuck me, use me, come on! You know you're going to, do it now!" Logan babbled on, alternating between demanding and begging, while Johnny listened with a satisfied smile.  
Finally, he nodded his head. "Yes," he said thoughtfully. "That certainly sounds sincere."  
Wolverine closed his eyes, the relief was so great. But he opened them again to watch what was happening. Johnny positioned himself on his knees and lifted Logan's hips, scooting his own thighs under so that Logan's spread legs rested on them. The large hard cock brushed against Logan's tight and aching balls, and he hissed with pleasure. "Yes," he whispered. "Do it! Inside me, now!"  
And then he felt a pressure, a push, and a long sliding entry, as Johnny pushed his way into his body. And a pause, the two men joined in the most intimate fashion. Johnny was sweating now too, his eyes half-closed, and a groan escaped his throat.  
"Yeah, you like that," Logan said.  
" So tight, so hot. So good!"Johnny gasped, and began a steady thrusting, and Logan matched his rhythm, thrusting his hips up to meet the welcome intruder. The circumstances no longer seemed to matter. He was having sex with his lover, and it felt so good, so perfect, impossible to resist. The tempo grew wild, both men gasping for breath, and sweat rained down on Logan, mingling with his own and trickling down his sides in rapid rivulets. He was thrusting his hips at a speed and height that would have seemed impossible to him before today, and the pressure and pleasure inside him were igniting an inferno, which he fed back to his captor until both men were screaming at each thrust, until Logan erupted into the most intense orgasm of his life, spraying his cream all over Johnny's chest and neck, and Johnny froze in a rictus of ecstasy before pumping his release into his captive's willing body, smoke and small flames flickering around his body.  
Johnny collapsed onto the body below him and held Logan tightly as the two men gasped for breath. As he began to regain control, he kissed the throat before him, mumbling something that Logan sensed was both complimentary and pre-verbal.


End file.
